El Nuevo Maestre
by Turbomechasonic
Summary: continuación de Un Año de Dolor; Introducción a La Muerte Del Tigre. punto de vista de los Combo Niños. antes estaba titulado como "Despues de un año de Dolor" pero le faltaba estilo y el contenido era el adecuado para el titulo que tiene ahroa.
1. La Primera Carta de Frida Suarez

Bienvenidos!!!!! este es el pirmer capitulo de Despues de Un año de Dolor. Es la continuacion de Un Año de Dolor según los Combo niños, y además es la introducción a La Muerte Del Tigre. Disfruten.

* * *

**Después de Un Año de Dolor**

**La primera carta de Frida Suárez**

_Queridos Combo Niños:_

_¿Como han estado estos últimos 10 años? Nosotros los extrañamos intensamente y ansiamos algún encuentro. Si recuerdo bien ustedes ven estos 10 años como 10 días, ¿cierto?_

_Bueno, además de saludarlos les queríamos poner al tanto de lo que hemos vivido. Yo por ejemplo, por fin me casé (en el segundo intento) hace 10 años. Manny se ha dedicado al exterminio del crimen en la Ciudad Milagro para criar tranquilamente a nuestro hijo. Su nombre se lo puso Manny, dedicado a alguien muy parecido a él, Serio. Es idéntico a Manny, pero con mis ojos. Hoy está cumpliendo los 10 años y ahora que lo pienso se comporta igual a Manny de pequeño, especialmente demandando que le demos un amuleto místico._

_Jango y Zoe están viviendo afuera de la ciudad, pero hoy vinieron a visitarnos para festejar el cumpleaños de Serio (el nuestro). Por supuesto trajeron a Max y Lucía, sus dos hijos. Max es el mayor, de 12 años y algo presumido además de amargo. Lucía es una hermosa niña morocha muy amiga de Serio, tiene 10 años y según veo a veces, se comporta casi como yo en la escuela…mal._

_Bueno, con esto termino de escribirles ya que acaban de llegar invitados, espero nos escriban o nos veamos pronto. Les mandamos un gran saludo todos aquí en la Ciudad Milagro._

_-Frida._

Azul terminó de leer la carta de Frida en voz baja sonriendo ante la emoción oír de una amiga a quien realmente extrañaba. Habían pasado tan solo unos pocos días, pero realmente la carta contagiaba nostalgia. Caminó hacia la escuela esperando que ningún otro Combo Niño faltase a clases y se perdiera de tan importante suceso, se podría decir que su caminata se convirtió en corrida ya que no se detuvo ni para cruzar la calle. Peligroso claro, para alguien común, porque no le importó que la vieran saltando los autos, después de las batallas que se veían en Nova Nizza, nada era extraño.

Llegó a la escuela tan agitada como una piña colada, no se fijó en quien estaba o no allí, casi tampoco si pasaba corriendo enfrente de la oficina del director Bronca lo que era suficiente excusa para una suspensión, o si se equivocaba de salón. Estaba tan emocionada que nada de eso le importó. Finalmente, llegó al salón de la señorita Soledad para darse cuenta de que estaba vacía. Revisó su celular y se dio cuenta de que faltaba media hora para que empezaran las clases. No tuvo más remedio que sentarse y esperar, mientras trataba de calmarse, cosa que no lograba por más que intentase.

Con el tiempo, comenzaron a llegar alumnos. Por supuesto uno de los primeros en llegar fue Serio, quien se había acostumbrado a llegar temprano para juntarse con Azul. A saludo dándole un corto beso en los labios y se sentó a su lado.

-Y bien linda, ¿Por qué esa cara de entusiasmo?-preguntó Serio notando en Azul una mirada ansiosa que significaba algo importante no solo para ella sino para todos.

-Tendrás que esperar a que lleguen los otros dos.-respondió Azul haciendo dejando a Serio con las dudas.

-Esos tortolitos siempre llegan tarde, se saltean la primera hora para salir.-se quejaba Serio.

-¡Claro que no!-respondió Azul.-Solo me dices eso para que te diga la sorpresa antes de que lleguen.

-Me atrapaste,-dijo Serio avergonzado.-Pero parte de lo que dije es cierto.

Azul rió ante el comentario de Serio, pues era cierto. Siempre llegaban tarde, y siempre con las mismas marcas de que habían estado saliendo. Por ejemplo, marcas rojas ovaladas en el cuello de Paco, sudor de ambos al entrar, y por supuesto muchísima sed. Esos fueron las pruebas que se presentaron en cuanto entraron al salón Paco y Pilar, sin mencionar que estaban color rojo casi fuego.

-Lamentamos la tardanza señorita Soledad,-explicaba Paco.

-Es que hubo mucho tráfico y pues…Hubo un pequeño accidente, pero ya no importa. Llegamos, todos felices.-Explicó a una velocidad de nerviosismo terrible Pilar, quien caminó hacia su asiento, justo atrás de Serio. Paco por su parte se sentaba detrás de Azul.

Azul trató de decirles sobre la carta, pero se vio interrumpida por un examen que dio la señorita Soledad. Ella lo haría sin problema, pero los demás tardarían toda la clase. NO le quedó más remedio que terminar su examen y esperar a que los demás terminaran. Para su sorpresa, unos pocos minutos después de que ella terminara, Pilar y Serio entregaron sus exámenes, dejando solo a Paco ante una prueba de ingenio que le resultaba…"complicada".

-¿Como terminaron tan rápido?-preguntó Azul una vez fuera del Salón ya que una vez que terminaban estaban obligados a salir.

-Pues…-dijeron ambos a mismo tiempo.- ¿Recuerdas esa técnica que solo nosotros sabemos hacer?-dijo Serio.

-Pues la usamos para copiar tu examen.-respondió Pilar.

-¿¡Que!?-gritó Azul.- ¿Por qué se copiaron de mí?

-En realidad fue Pilar la que se copió de ti, yo me copié de la prueba original que tenía la señorita Soledad.-comentó Serio.

-Rayos,-dijo Pilar.-esa idea era mejor.

-Ya en fin, danos la sorpresa.-dijo Serio.

-No, tendrán que esperar a Paco.-respondió Azul.

-Si lo esperamos nos haremos viejos.-comentó Pilar, haciendo que Serio riera.

-Oye, es tu novio. ¿Por qué dices algo así de él?-preguntó Azul.

-Que, solo digo la verdad. ¿Acaso el niega que estoy loquita a veces?

-Pues…-dijo Azul.-Tienes razón, creo.

Mientras Pilar, Serio y Azul seguían conversando, Paco estaba teniendo el momento más complicado de su vida. No entendía ninguna de las preguntas, y aunque lo hiciera, las respondería mal. No tuvo más remedio que responder la prueba de opción múltiple al azar, y entregar. Consecutivamente, sonó la campana del almuerzo. Todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del salón, excepto Paco, quien se quedó pensando en que iba a hacer para mostrarles la nota final a sus padres. Azul, Serio y Pilar no se quedaron en el pasillo a esperarlo ya que sino quedarían en medio de un trafico de alumnos parecido al de una autopista muy recurrida en la que haya estrellado un auto. De todos modos, sabían que tarde o temprano se les uniría Paco en el almuerzo, así que decidieron ir.

Llegados los 3 al comedor, tomaron las bandejas y se sirvieron la extraña y poco común comida que ofrecía la escuela, que en cuanto la vieron incluso pensaron en devolverla. Pero estaba el Director Bronca merodeando por ahí, y el si que los obligaba a intoxicarse. No tuvieron más remedio que sentarse y comenzar a comer. El primer bocado lo dio Pilar, el Segundo Serio y el tercero Azul. El primer vomito fue el de Telmo, lo que todos vieron y en un instante dejaron de comer. Azul, Pilar y Azul saborearon la comida y antes de vomitarla de lo fea que era, la escupieron de vuelta en su plato y cubrieron las marcas de saliva con otros pedazos de comida. Mientras los 3 se estaban asqueando de esa comida, Paco llegaba al comedor, tomaba la bandeja, se servía la asquerosa comida, se sentó y comió sin ningún problema.

-¡Paco, esto me asquea hasta a mi! ¿¡Como puedes comerlo!?-preguntó Pilar como había dicho, asqueada.

-¿Perdón, me dijiste algo?-respondió Paco quien se notaba, no había prestado atención.

-Olvídalo, no importa. Por cierto, ¡Es hora de la sorpresa!-gritó de entusiasmo Azul Sacando de su bolso la carta. La puso arriba de la mesa y abrió. Finalmente, la dejó para que los demás la leyeran.

La atención que ponían al leer tan emocionante carta era tan intensa, nunca habían estado tan concentrados en su vida. Mucho menos para estudiar, pero tan emocionados de la carta, que en cuanto terminaron de leerla se quedaron boquiabiertos. Pasaron varios segundos y Pilar le pidió a Azul que la acompañara al baño. Una vez ahí, y de asegurarse que nadie más pudiera oír, comenzaron los gritos.

-¡Increíble, estoy tan emocionada de oír de ellos! ¿¡Por que no nos avisaste antes que era de ellos?!-gritó Pilar llena de energía.

-Quería que la leyeran todos al mismo tiempo. ¿Pero no es increíble? ¡Ya quiero conocer a sus hijos! ¡Ojala y pudiéramos visitarlos!-gritó Azul.

-¿No te da curiosidad Serio? Me refiero a Serio Rivera.-preguntó Pilar.

-Pos supuesto. ¿Como crees que se haya sentido Serio cuando leyó que le pusieron su nombre en honor a él?-preguntó Azul.

-Las palabras no lo explicarán,-dijo Pilar.- ¡Los gritos si!-dijo entonces comenzando a gritar y bailar de la emoción.

Todos estaban completamente felices por la carta. Finalmente había paz en el universo. Los héroes que habían hecho todo eso posible ahora disfrutaban muy felices de sus vidas, uno ya tenía un hijo, el otro pues viviría mucho más. Todos estaban tan felices, que se llevaron una sorpresa al no ver venir el fin del mundo, hasta que este llegó a ellos. Los mundos se vuelven a unir, los héroes se vuelven a encontrar. Pero esta vez…todo cambiará.

* * *

**Este fue el primer capítulo de Despues de un año de dolor. Justamente posee la introducción a La Muerte Del Tigre. No se atrevan a perderselo, porque…no. Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos/leemos.**


	2. Campo De Entrenamiento 17

**Después De Un Año De Dolor**

**Campo De Entrenamiento 17**

En Nova Nizza, la escuela se encontraba retumbando de los gritos de Azul y Pilar, que en cuanto terminaron las clases salieron corriendo a una velocidad de emoción inmensa que parecía como si corriesen por sus vidas. Pero aparte de eso, todo iba a la perfección. Hacía 10 días que no se habían topado con ningún divino que les interrumpiese sus actividades por lo que tuvieron casi semana y media libre para vivir como gente normal.

Mientras tanto, el maestre Grinto y Cabeza discutían sobre el futuro de los Combo Niños, ya que estos estaban dominando por completo sus poderes más los que acababan de aprender. Solo les faltaba una última prueba para dominar sus poderes y decidir cual de los 4 sería maestre.

-¿Como crees que los debamos probar?-preguntó Cabeza a Grinto.

-En realidad no lo se.-respondió Grinto tomando un respiro.-Nunca hubieron guerreros que hubiesen completado su entrenamiento a tan temprana edad, ni tampoco descubierto tantos poderes con sus transformaciones.

-Además,-agregó Cabeza.-dominan muy bien el Capoeira, todo gracias a su trabajo en equipo. Están siempre juntos.

Lo que había dicho Cabeza rebotó en la cabeza de Grinto hasta que se formó una idea en su mente.-Cabeza, ya se cual será la prueba determinante.-dijo.-Una batalla entre ellos.

Cabeza reaccionó, los anteriores guerreros nunca habían tenido como prueba luchar el uno con el otro, siempre se trataba de trabajo en equipo, y se seleccionaba a quien tuviera mayor liderazgo, pero en este caso, eran una mesa perfectamente redonda. Todos formaban parte de un único equipo; Cualquiera podría ser maestre.

-Que sea así-dijo Cabeza.-después de todo, se acerca la fecha; Se acerca el eclipse solar, junto con él.

-Así es.-dijo preocupado Grinto.-El Origen se acerca. Ese malvado divino trata de realizar su obra cada doscientos años.

-Cada vez que llegaba lo detuvimos, pero siempre al mismo precio, lamentablemente el maestre eres tú.

-La única forma de regresarlo es encerrarme con el en el mundo divino lunar. Solo espero que no aparezca la luna roja.-dijo Grinto.

-¿La Luna Roja?-reiteró Cabeza riendo.-es solo una leyenda y nunca ha ocurrido en la historia de los guerreros capoeiristas. ¿Que era lo que hacía, un portal?

-Eso dice la leyenda-respondió Grinto.-La profecía dice que la aparición de la Luna Roja frente al eclipse total de Sol abre un portal a otro universo, la profecía luego muestra la figura de una estrella blanca en una mano; Nada que nosotros conozcamos.

-Descuida, tenemos tiempo para entrenar a la perfección al nuevo maestre para que tome tu lugar. Faltan como dos meses.-dijo Cabeza mostrando despreocupación.

-Tienes razón. Y hasta entonces tendremos que poner a prueba a los Combo Niños, llegó la hora de elegir al próximo Maestre.-Dijo decidido Grinto.-Cabeza, mientras voy a buscar a los niños asegúrate de activar el campo de entrenamiento 17.

Cabeza se asustó ante esa frase. El campo 17 no era simplemente una arena de duelo para luchar, se trataba de un campo completo con todo y trampas. Se mezclaban distintos tipos de biomas ya que se encontraban una selva, un bosque, un desierto, una sabana, una pradera seguida de montañas y por supuesto un glaciar. Como toda base natural, se encontraban todos los animales que habitaban en ellos, especialmente los más peligrosos. Ningún guerrero salió de ese campo de 10 kilómetros cuadrados sano y salvo.

Después de asentir la cabeza, Cabeza se dirigió hacia un campanal e hizo una melodía con las distintas campanas, que activaron una compuerta secreta de la cual se veían unas escaleras, las cual comenzó a bajar. Tardó bastante en bajarlas por dos razones, que tenía que saltar de escalón a escalón, y además eran cuarenta pisos que tenía que bajar. Finalmente, ya que tropezó y terminó rodando los cuarenta pisos de escaleras, cayó en una habitación oscura iluminada nada más que por unas pocas velas. Se podían ver varias decoraciones ahí como espejos, muebles, y cuadros en los que se veían viejos maestres y aprendices. Cabeza se fue detrás de uno de los muebles, donde apenas se veía con la ayuda de una vela, una pequeña tablilla en la que aparecían varios símbolos. Le saltó encima, justo donde estaba grabado el tótem del dragón, y al tocar su tótem, todo el lugar se convirtió en el área de entrenamiento 17.

Mientras tanto, los alumnos que acababan de sufrir todo un día de escuela disfrutaban el salir de esa prisión infantil de tortura infrahumana. Los Combo Niños caminaban aún emocionados por las noticias de sus amigos que no podían dejar de imaginarse como estarían ellos.

-Oye Serio,-le dijo Paco- ¿Qué piensas del hijo de Manny?

-Pues yo pienso que debe de ser guapísimo,-respondió Serio presumiendo.-Digo, su nombre lo dice todo.

Paco, Azul y Pilar rieron, el pelianaranjado presumido pensaba que era por su comentario, pero como estaba distraído no se dio cuenta, hasta que vio al Maestre Grinto en la calle de enfrente, disfrazado de un payaso de un circo y comenzó a reír como loco.

-Niños, les tengo un anuncio muy importante-dijo Grinto cruzando la calle.

-¡¿Nos invaden los payasos?!-gritó Pilar llena de pánico con las manos en la cabeza.

Grinto ignoró ese comentario y continuó:-Hoy es el examen final para ustedes.

-¿Otro examen?-Se quejaba Paco.-¿Ya me fue terrible en uno y ahora tengo otro?

-Examen práctico-agregó Grinto.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó Paco aún sin tener una idea en su cabeza.

-Significa que no es escrito, se trata de mostrar nuestra habilidad.-respondió Azul aclarándole todas las dudas a Paco.

-Azul tiene razón-dijo Grinto.-Pero si me dejaran terminar, les diría porque es tan importante. Hoy uno de ustedes será maestre.

Las palabras que Grinto acababa de pronunciar si las pudo comprender Paco, se notaba por la forma en que reaccionó con entusiasmo al igual que los demás excepto Pilar. Ella no estaba tan interesada en eso, estaba segura de que ganarían o Azul por su inteligencia o Serio por sus poderes.

Paco temblaba del nerviosismo, el día que el había esperado desde que comenzó a entrenar como un Combo Niño por fin había llegado, su sueño siempre había sido convertirse en el próximo maestre y demostrarle a sus amigos lo fuerte que era. Pero un remordimiento lo preocupaba, ya que tomó en cuenta los nuevos poderes de Serio. Es más, Serio ya podía transformarse sin necesidad de tocar su tótem, mientras que él solo tenía como defensa humana su capoeira ruda y una guitarra mística. De repente se le fue el nerviosismo recordando todo lo que Frida y Jango le enseñaron acerca de esa guitarra.

Los niños entonces comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraban siguieron al maestre Grinto hasta el lugar de siempre, donde al entrar se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

-¡Increíble!-gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Tres de ellos miraban al inmenso bosque que ocupaba todo el lugar, mientras que una mente distinta concentraba su asombro en el gran maestre Bernie, quien se le podía ver en su forma humana. Los demás, o sea Paco, Serio y Azul vieron entonces a su maestre ahora humano y reaccionaron de la misma forma.

-Lo se.-decía feliz Bernie.-Me alegra dejar de ser esa cabeza de piedra, aunque sea solo por unas horas.-Los niños admiraron por primera vez a su maestre ya que según acababa de decir solo duraría muy poco tiempo. La razón, ya la verán.

-Niños,-decía Grinto serio y a la vez lleno de orgullo.-Este día dejarán de ser mis alumnos.-Grinto tomó una pausa para respirar. Estaba tan feliz de ese momento que temblaba un poco.-Este día todos ustedes se convertirán en guerreros capoeiristas, pero uno de ustedes será mucho más. Uno de ustedes será conocido como el próximo maestre tras vencer en el examen final en el campo de entrenamiento numero 17.

-Es solo un bosque-decía Paco.-¿Que tiene de especial eso?-dijo inorando la sabiduría del maestre pensando en lo simple.

-Que la vista no te engañe Paco.-Respondió Grinto.-Lo que ves es un bosque, pero más allá se encuentran otras regiones y lugares distintos. No son sitios habitados por humanos, lo único que hay son animales carnívoros y peligrosos además de cuatro Divinos específicos para cada uno de ustedes.

-¿Y que es lo que tenemos que hacer en esta prueba?-Preguntó Azul.

-Lo único que no les he enseñado, ya que no importa la razón, ¿pero que sucedería si de pronto Pilar se hiciera malvada? Tendrían que luchar contra su amiga. Ustedes trataran de no lastimarla mientras que ella tratará de matarlos.

-Excelente-reía Pilar con mirada malvada. Azul recordaba los momentos en que fingió ser la enemiga aliándose con la Pava Real, los efectos que provocó y la casi desconfianza de todos sus amigos que fueron la consecuencia.

-Este examen trata de supervivencia individual.-comentó Grinto. Se notaba en Paco y en Pilar que no entendían nada en absoluto simplemente porque se quedaron mirando esperando una explicación.-Cada quien tendrá un cinturón especial de un color con cierto símbolo para reconocerlo. Su tarea será adentrarse en estos diez kilómetros cuadrados de naturaleza y robarles esos cinturones a los demás. Una vez que alguien haya conseguido todos tendrá que dirigirse a la cima de la montaña más alta. Para guiarlos un poco más, la zona montañosa es del centro.

-Y cada quien empezará desde una zona diferente, ¿cierto?-Preguntó Serio para aclarar su duda final.

-Así es.-Respondió Bernie.-Cada quien comenzará por una de las seis áreas que rodean a las montañas, para que puedan esconderse o atacar según ustedes decidan. Justamente seis áreas iniciales para seis jugadores.

-¿Quieres decir que ustedes también participarán?-preguntó Azul

-Así es-respondió Grinto.-Pero nuestra tarea no será quitarles los cinturones sino que ustedes a nosotros además de a sus compañeros. Nosotros solamente trataremos de que no nos los quiten y al igual que ustedes nos transformamos individualmente al tocar nuestro tótem que estará en alguno de los seis divinos especialmente seleccionados para este desafío.

-¿Como es que haremos para transformarnos individualmente?-preguntó Serio.-Yo podría con esfuerzo, pero sino no lo se.

-Es uno de los efectos que tiene este campo de entrenamiento. Está diseñado especialmente para el individualismo.-respondió Grinto.

-Otro efecto que tiene es que cuando se entra el mundo exterior se mantiene detenido. Es como si el tiempo se detuviese mientras alguien esté dentro.-Agregó Bernie.-Por lo tanto no se tendrán que preocupar por nada, tomen lo que necesiten y nos veremos aquí en media hora.-Bernie terminó su explicación y se dirigió junto con Grinto hacia la bodega de Divinos donde se guardaban los divinos que se habían seleccionado para los seis.

Como les habían dicho, se tendrían que apurar para buscar lo que necesitaran para la prueba, así que los cuatro tomaron distintos caminos para buscar sus cosas. Azul tomó su Divino Berry; Paco tomó su guitarra; Pilar su bidón de agua de diez litros, y Serio tomó…nada.

Media hora después, Los cuatro se encontraban en el mismo lugar esperando a que aparecieran los Maestres. En el entretiempo, Azul recordó que a Serio le había costado mucho tenerla como enemiga en aquel tiempo, por lo que se le ocurrió hacer un acuerdo con los cuatro.

-Oigan chicos,-dijo Azul.-No muestren piedad, es solo un examen. Si nos lastimamos no importa, serán heridas superficiales. Yo no querría ganar porque no quisieron lastimarme. Especialmente tú, Serio.

-Jaja,-rió Serio sarcástico.-Si tenemos que lastimarnos lo haremos como tu cuando fingías estar del lado de la Pava Real.

-Eso es lo que quiero que hagan.-respondió alegre Azul al ver que se había entendido el mensaje.

-De acuerdo,-dijo Serio.-Ahora que lo pienso de otra forma no podrán ni siquiera tocarme.

-Yo también acepto-dijo Paco.-Pero Serio, no llores cuando termines en el suelo.-se burló Paco. Serio río con indiferencia.

-¿Soy la última que falta, no?-dijo Pilar luego ascendiendo la cabeza en señal de que estaba con los demás.

-Nosotros también.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Grinto y Bernie asustando a Azul apareciendo detrás de ella. Bernie traía en total seis portales divinos que según ellos eran los específicos para cada uno. Grinto, traía una pequeña canastita con papeles adentro.

-Niños,-dijo Grinto.-Presten atención, les diremos cuales serán los Divinos que portarán sus tótems. No se preocupen por capturarlos, al igual que este campo mantiene el tiempo dentro, también a los Divinos encerrados. En fin, Pilar tendrá que buscar a Deceptiva. Serio al Geco, Paco a Mamaconda y Azul a Duplico. Bernie tendrá que buscar al Señor Súper Agua y yo al cerebro de Mono.

-Pero Maestre-comentó Azul.-Varias de esas combinaciones no concuerdan, Duplico no tiene mi tótem ni Mamaconda el de Paco. Y ustedes…no tengo idea de quien tiene los suyos.

-Lo se,-respondió Grinto.-Pero como buscábamos Divinos sigilosos y que fuesen rápidos o pues difíciles de encontrar y sólo habían estos pocos, tuvimos que intercambiarles los tótems. Ahora, tomen un papel de esta canasta.

Los cuatro tomaron un papel de la canasta que tenía Grinto y luego lo hicieron Grinto y Bernie. Azul leyó el suyo y decía "Pradera". Los demás leyeron el suyo y al igual que Azul entendieron que ese sería el ambiente en donde empezarían.

-Bien,-dijo Grinto tomando los tótems y separándolos a dos metros de distancia de cada uno. Dio un aplauso en instantáneamente se desvanecieron dejando una luz de un color en su lugar.-Los Divinos fueron introducidos en ambientes al azar, y el color de cada portal es una zona diferente. No significa que el divino esté en el mismo lugar que los llevarán ustedes ese color. En fin, léanme lo que dice su papel y yo les diré por donde deben ir. ¿Azul?

-Pues, mi papel dice "pradera".-contestó la rubia.

-Entonces tu portal es el de color morado. ¿Paco?

-Mi papel dice "desierto"-contestó el Moreno frunciendo el seño al saber que le tocaba el peor lugar.

-Entonces tu portal es el de color rojo.-respondió Grinto automáticamente como si siempre hubiese sabido que le iba a tocar ese.-¿Serio?

-Mi papel dice "Sabana"-contestó el pelianaranjado con una sonrisa ya que le había tocado el hábitat de los felinos.

-Tu portal entonces es el marrón.-respondió Grinto.

-Mi papel dice "Glaciar"-dijo la morocha de Pilar antes de que le preguntaran.

-Bueno, pues tu portal es el azul, pero la próxima vez espera a que te pregunte. Bueno Bernie, tu ya sabes lo que te tocó y el portal es el verde. El mío el amarillo.

Los seis se dirigieron hacia sus portales correspondientes, y en cuanto el Maestre Grinto aplaudió por segunda vez, comenzaron a ver como aparecía el ambiente que les había tocado frente a sus ojos. De repente l luz cesó y cada quien estaba por su cuenta.

* * *

**Enhorabuena!!! por fin terminé este capitulo!!! por fin lo subí!!! por fin vacaciones!!! espero que les haya gustado!!! Nos vemos/leemos!!!**


	3. La Prueba Del Maestre Parte 1

**La Prueba Del Maestre Parte 1**

Finalmente los Combo Niños tendrían la prueba que definiría quien sería el próximo maestre, y si bien todos tenían la intención de ganar, sólo uno estaba enfocado en esa meta. No lo acompañaban el poder sagrado del Tigre, ni tampoco era superdotado, pero su espíritu era ardiente como el fuego. Paco, al aparecer en el campo de entrenamiento 17, vio enfrente de él un cinturón rojo, con los bordes dorados. Supo entonces que ese era el cinturón que tendría que proteger hasta el final. Lo tomó y se lo ató a la cintura. Sabría que tendría que buscar a los demás y quitárselos, acompañado solamente por el poder de su guitarra mística, mientras su rival Serio poseía una técnica para verlo todo al igual que Pilar, y además un poder asombrosamente peligroso. Paco entonces entendió, que Serio sería invencible para él en cuanto se convirtiera, todo lo que tenía que hacer para derrotar a Serio era atacarlo antes de que este se transformara. ¿Pero donde estaría? Esos fueron los pensamientos que tuvo Paco antes de salir corriendo por el desierto en busca de algo, o alguien.

El desierto ardía con su calor, mientras en el extremo opuesto del campo, en un lugar completamente distinto, donde el calor del desierto sería muy bien bienvenido debido al insoportable frio proveniente de los bloques de hielo y de las heladas aguas de los glaciares, se encontraba Pilar, corriendo al igual que Paco, temblando por el frío, en busca de Engañosa, quien podría estar en cualquier lado haciendo de las suyas como la última vez. La última vez Pilar había confiado en ella, pero esta vez no sería para nada piadosa, si la veía la derrotaría. Pilar no dejaba de pensar en esos sentimientos que le causaban ira, ya que de no hacerlo su mente se concentraría en el frio y temblaría con más fuerza. Cansada de temblar de frio, tomó dos varas que halló que se encontraban parcialmente secas aún en ese glaciar helado, y cortó un poco de cabello para hacer una fogata. Le tomó unos tres minutos encenderla, pero eso la mantuvo distraída del fuego y de la presión de poder estar rodeada sin saberlo. Una vez que la fogata encendió y su calor la conformó, Pilar puso su mente en blanco esperando nuevamente oír la nada. Escuchaba los pasos de alguien en el suelo, como a un kilómetro de distancia. Esa técnica nunca fallaba, siempre sabría donde se encontraba y a donde ir de esa manera. Esperó haberse encontrado con Engañosa, o quizá con alguno de los otros combo Niños. Pero se decepcionó bastante al oír que era el Señor Súper Agua y a su ejercito de peces costeando el mar. Supo entonces que no tendría nada que hacer en ese helado lugar, y decidió cambiar de región lo antes posible. El fuego comenzaba a apagarse. Corrió casi resbalando por el hielo que cubría el glaciar, hasta que llegó un borde, donde a veinte metros veía el bosque, pero antes de llegar hasta allá había un helado mar que tendría que atravesar.

-Maldición-dijo Pilar antes de saltar del borde del enorme glaciar para caer en el mar y comenzar a nadar hacia la orilla del bosque.

Paco llevaba corriendo aproximadamente 15 minutos sin parar ni para respirar. Realmente no le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de ir más despacio para ver si había alguien siguiéndolo, tal vez porque sabía que vería todo ya que no tenía montañas, árboles ni nada que le estorbara la vista. Poco antes de comenzar a cansarse, Paco vio como por fin llegaba a otra zona del campo, veía pastizales secos y algunos árboles bien dispersados entre sí. Se detuvo un momento para pensar en donde estaba, pero no tuvo ese lujo ya que poco después de haberse detenido un chita corría hacia a él a toda velocidad con intenciones de matar. Paco lo esquivó de un salto y en cuanto cayó sano y salvo en el suelo tomó su guitarra e invocó unos diez esqueletos que comenzaron a correr hacia el chita, quien con su velocidad extrema y su ferocidad asesina, destrozó a cada uno casi con la mirada. Pronto, comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia Paco. Paco sabía que esos esqueletos no tendrían oportunidad contra la fuerza salvaje de la naturaleza, pero al ver al chita correr hacia él tomó su guitarra nuevamente, solo que esta vez del mango y esperó el momento perfecto. Cuando el chita se encontraba a tan solo unos treinta centímetros de Paco, este le había dado un golpe vertical con la guitarra como si fuese un gran mazo, dejando al veloz felino derrotado e inconsciente con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Paco vio como el felino yacía inconsciente y su instinto natural le hizo pensar que estaba a salvo. Se equivocó, porque por la espalda fue atacado por Serio quien le había dado una patada que hizo que Paco cayera al suelo y se arrastrara unos centímetros en él. Mientras Paco estaba tratando de levantarse y recuperarse de ese golpe, el veloz pelianaranjado tomaba el cinturón rojo de la cintura de Paco de tan sólo un tirón.

-Deberías prestar atención a tu entorno-río Serio burlón saliendo corriendo de allí.

-Deberías aprender que Paco jamás se rinde-murmuró Paco invocando con su guitarra diez esqueletos que aparecieron enfrente de Serio dispuestos a detenerlo lo suficiente para que Paco se levantara y contraatacara.

Serio vio aparecer a los esqueletos y no sintió ni la mínima pizca de sorpresa. Simplemente corrió aún más rápido y se dispuso a destrozarlos con su capoeira. Dio un saltó y cayó parado de manos girando sobre si mismo dando la impresión de un trompo humano cuyas piernas eran como astas que golpearon a cada uno de los esqueletos hasta que sus huesos quedaron desparramados por el suelo. Luego saltó nuevamente para caer sobre sus piernas y correr nuevamente, sólo que esta vez Paco ya se había acercado lo suficiente para atacar. El mismo golpe que Serio le había dado a Paco, se lo había regresado. Solo que Serio fue lo suficientemente rápido de reflejos para caer con sus manos y rebotar en el suelo, caer suavemente sobre sus pies y correr a toda velocidad hacia lo que se veía de nuevo que era el desierto, seguido por detrás por Paco.

-Acéptalo Paco-gritaba Serio aún provocando a Paco al ver la gran diferencia que comenzaba a haber de distancias-jamás me alcanzarás, sabes que soy más veloz que tu.

Paco sabía que Serio tenía razón, el nunca podría alcanzar a Serio con su velocidad, ya que Serio era tan veloz como una pantera, su fuerza física no bastaría para alcanzar a su rival. Casi a punto de dejar escapar a Serio, Paco vio su guitarra y enseguida se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Se detuvo por un segundo, lo que Serio tomó como una señal de victoria y comenzó a correr a un ritmo más lento. Paco entonces apoyó su guitarra en el suelo con el mango apuntando en dirección contraria hacia Serio, se paró sobre ella y con un pie rasgó todas las cuerdas.

La guitarra salió disparada como una bala junto con Paco que por poco y se caía de ella pero alcanzo a sujetarse con mucha suerte. Sintió como el viento golpeaba su rostro con una fuerza que solo había sentido con los fuertes ataques de viento de Azul. La guitarra, cuyo disparo la propulsaba casi a la velocidad del sonido llevaba a Paco hacia Serio, estaban a unos doscientos metros, pero en dos segundos ya solo se distanciaban por diez. La guitarra entonces se detuvo, y por el efecto de la inercia, Paco salió disparado a una velocidad aún mayor hacia Serio, cayendo sobre el causando que ambos rodaran por el suelo arenoso del desierto uno sobre el otro. Finalmente se detuvieron y se separaron al mismo tiempo, y para el asombro de Serio, y también el de Paco, Paco tenía ambos cinturones en sus manos, el rojo y el marrón.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Paco?-gritó Serio sorprendido.

-Sabes, estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Pero la balanza está a mi favor, así que…adiós-dijo Paco corriendo hacia su guitarra y repitiendo el procedimiento de surfear en su guitarra a súper velocidad. Vio al instante como un rayo multicolor pasaba por el desierto dejando su colorido rastro detrás de él hasta que tropezó con la pierna de Serio y este tocó su tótem que reposaba en la espalda del Geco. Pronto se vio la luz anaranjada cubriendo a Serio hasta que se transformó en Tigrillo.-Que suerte tengo-Pensó Paco-tres segundos más y estaría frito.

Finalmente Paco se detuvo en medio del desierto donde pensó que no sería alcanzado por Serio y continuó a pie hacia el bosque, esperando encontrar a Mama Conda o quizá a alguien más. De cualquier modo era muy buscado, ya que ahora debía de ser el primero en tener dos cinturones, por lo que tendría que redoblar sus precauciones.

Mientras tanto, en la costa del bosque que da con el glaciar, Pilar se encontraba recogiendo ramas secas para prender un fuego para calentarse luego de haber nadado en agua helada. Se podía decir que le temblaba hasta el alma. Finalmente consiguió las suficientes y encendió una pequeña fogata bien escondida para que casi nadie la vea, y realmente estaba escondida, ya que se hallaba entre unos arbustos escondidos por unos árboles. Claro que lejos de cualquier planta, sino se provocaría un incendio.

Pronto comenzó a sentirse mejor en cuanto se secó, por supuesto el cabello tardó mucho más que su piel, pero el calor del fuego y el nuevo ambiente que no era tan helado hacían una gran diferencia. Buscando un par de ramas para avivar el fuego, Pilar vio desde un arbusto al Maestre Bernie en la costa viendo al iceberg y tocando con su pie el agua helada para inmediatamente retroceder del frio. Vio como de pronto Bernie colocaba sus manos en el suelo como si estuviese tratando de empujar la tierra y de pronto un enorme puente de tierra comenzó a salir del mar. Una vez que se fijó bien, Bernie lo atravesó sin miedo alguno.

Pilar pensó en seguir a Bernie, pero luego recordó que ahí se encontraba Súper Agua, ¿y que podría hacer ella contra un enorme dragón? Tal vez si se transformara podría usar el terreno de agua del glaciar a su favor, pero tendría que encontrar a Engañosa. Decidida, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia lo profundo del bosque, viendo como el puente de tierra por el que Bernie acababa de cruzar se deshacía en pedazos que caían al mar.

Paco, por su parte ya se encontraba en las profundidades del bosque, viendo su alrededor con cuidado para evitar encontrarse con alguna criatura salvaje o alguna trampa especialmente puesta o un ataque sorpresa de algún enemigo. Unos minutos pasaron sin ver absolutamente nada, pero de pronto vio a Pilar caminando muy distraídamente mirando las flores. Se veía sospechosamente despreocupada, pero a la vez se marcaba bien la personalidad de Pilar. Paco se escondió, pues pensó que Pilar podía estar fingiendo para atacar por sorpresa. Desde lo alto de un árbol veía a le hermosa morena tratando de evitar la idea de que tendría que emboscarla tarde o temprano para pasar la prueba. Lamentablemente la rama donde reposaba Paco no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarlo, por lo que cayó al suelo, justo enfrente de Pilar. La muchacha reaccionó, y vio al moreno enfrente suyo que al igual que ella quedó inmóvil. Paco pensó que tendría que huir o algo así, pero primero esperó la reacción de Pilar. Raramente, Pilar no corrió, no atacó ni nada parecido, solo lo miró a los ojos. Paco se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Que…forma de encontrarnos no?-dijo Paco nervioso.

-Algo extraña-contestó Pilar sin mirarlo a los ojos-Pensé que tratarías de atacarme.

-Y yo que tú lo harías-contestó Paco ya dejando de estar nervioso.

-A mi no me interesa esta prueba, de cualquier manera va a ganar Serio o Azul. Yo no puedo hacer mucho, soy más…survivalista, me curo a mi misma.

-¿Oye, te encuentras bien?-preguntó Paco-tu voz se oye distinta.

-Es que tuve que cruzar el mar, y creo que tomé frío.-contestó tardando un poco.

-¿Y tu cinturón?-preguntó Paco viendo los ojos de Pilar que raramente estaban de un color inusual, de hecho nadie puede cambiar de color sus ojos, ¿o si? Pilar, con ojos rojos…que cosa rara.

-Es que me lo quitó Serio apenas comenzamos la prueba, pero no me importa, de todos modos a mi no me interesa ser maestre.-contestó Pilar sintiendo como si estuviese siendo interrogada.

-Sabes, no se si seas Duplico o Engañosa, pero te digo que acabo de encontrarme con Serio y no tenía tu cinturón. Además, Pilar tiene ojos verdes.

-Ya para que fingir-dijo Engañosa girando los ojos mientras tomaba su forma original.

Paco se paró y se preparó para enfrentar a la Divina que como siempre trataba de escapar. Corrió hacia la divina y saltó para darle una patada aérea, pero Engañosa lo vio y se transformó en una pared con la que Paco se dio un muy buen golpe. Luego, Engañosa se transformó en una catapulta, ya lanzó a Paco contra un árbol que casi se parte durante el choque. El moreno, adolorido, cayó al suelo incapaz de levantarse. Y por si fuera poco, había un oso que acercaba a Paco quien estaba indefenso en ese momento. La malvada de Engañosa comenzó a reír malignamente, pero una patada la envío a volar contra un árbol y una morocha de ojos verdes aterrizó al lado de Paco para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Paco, estás bien?-preguntó preocupada Pilar, la verdadera Pilar.

-Define bien-contestó Paco tomando la mano de Pilar para levantarse.

-¿¡Como te atreves niña, a lastimar a la Divina más poderosa que existe!?-Gritó molesta engañosa-¿Quién crees que eres?

-Solo una hermosa niña que siempre odio ser usada y que siempre se preocupará por sus amigos-contestó Pilar corriendo hacia Engañosa con intención de tocar su tótem. Pero tropezó con Engañosa quien se había transformado en enorme árbol lleno de raíces. Luego, con una de sus ramas lanzó a Pilar contra una red que estaba escondida, una de las trampas ocultas de las que había hablado el Maestre Grinto, seguramente Engañosa había inspeccionado el lugar y se había percatado de ellas. Ahora, Pilar se encontraba atrapada en una red y un oso se dirigía a ella. Y por dirigirse a ella me refiero a que estaba con las garras alzadas a punto de matarla. Paco vio eso y su primera reacción fue la de quedarse petrificado, luego el fuego de su corazón tomó el control de su cuerpo, pero nunca llegaría a tiempo para salvarla, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

La guitarra de Paco, que se encontraba a diez metros de él, reaccionó al grito desesperado de Paco y por si misma se elevó en el aire y le disparó al oso obligándolo a alejarse. Finalmente cayó al suelo, dejando a Paco sobresaltado e impresionado a la vez, pero inmensamente agradecido. Corrió hacia Pilar saltando las raíces y ramas que Engañosa trataba de usar para golpear a Paco pero que esquivó. Paco finalmente llegó hasta Pilar y la liberó de la red separando los puntos de unión. Pilar entonces dio un rápido salto para tratar de tocar su tótem en Engañosa, pero esta rápidamente se transformó en rata y salió corriendo de allí.

-Además de traidora, cobarde-decía Pilar furiosa.

-Gracias por ayudarme Pilar-agradecía Paco.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-preguntó Pilar nuevamente con su tono natural-fuiste tú quien me salvó. Gracias Paco-dijo Pilar dándole un abrazo.

-No me hubiese permitido que algo te pasara-dijo Paco contestando al abrazo alegremente.

Medio minuto después se separaron del abrazo, no del todo, ya que todavía se tomaban de las manos y se miraban a los ojos. Luego recordaron que eran enemigos y se separaron por completo.

-Entonces…-dijo Pilar-¿Quieres mi cinturón?

-¿Me lo vas a dar así nomás?-preguntó Paco extrañado-¿sabes que estás renunciando a la oportunidad de ser Maestre, cierto?

-Como si me importara-contestó Pilar-Es mucha responsabilidad y poca diversión, además se que ganarán o Serio o tú. Y sabes que siempre votaré por ti.-dijo finalmente entregándole su cinturón a Paco, quien lo aceptó y se lo ató a la cintura junto con los otros dos.

-Guau, gracias Pilar. Ojala te pudiera dar algo a cambio-dijo Paco muy agradecido.

-Dos cosas-contestó Pilar-que ganes, y…-dijo Pilar cuando de pronto le saltó a Paco encima dándole un apasionado beso que ambos disfrutaron mucho aunque sea por unos segundos-y estamos a mano.

* * *

E aquí el capitulo tres de Despeus de una ño de dolor (recien me percato de que el nombre no le queda tan bien ¬¬) pero lo único que puedo hacer es compensarlo con una magnifica historia, algo que nadie se hubiese imaginado y que siemrpe han esperado que ironía. La prueba del maestre, quien sabe quien ganará. Hay secretos en mi mente que solo se le revelaran a los que leen mis ihistorias. Espero que esto sea un incentivo para qeu continuen leyendo n_n Nos vemos/leemos.


	4. La Prueba Del Maestre Parte 2

Lamento la tardanza con las historias. relamente estuve muy ocupado y lamentablemente se me terminaron las vacaciones. espero que les guste y que al igual que yo sigan leyendo y escribiendo a pesar de las ocupaciones.

* * *

**La Prueba Del Maestre Parte 2**

Se estaba poniendo el sol en el campo de entrenamiento 17. Al parecer el tiempo no se movía afuera de este, pero si por dentro. Una vez que cayera la noche, las cosas podrían dar un giro inesperado. Serio corría ahora transformado en Tigrillo a toda velocidad por la sabana sabiendo que tendría que encontrarse con alguien más en cualquier momento, o al cruzar la frontera con la pradera, que obviamente, se veía perfectamente. Al poco tiempo llegó a la pradera, aún sin haber visto a nadie más. Ni siquiera llegaba a sentir a alguien con la técnica de Bernie, así que solo ignoró el lugar en donde se encontraba y siguió de largo.

Mientras tanto, Azul que se encontraba tan silenciosa como el mismo suelo espiando a Serio desde una enorme madriguera que se encontraba por donde pasó Serio pero que no vio, vio la montaña y comenzó a correr hacia sus pies. Unos pocos minutos después, Azul había llegado a los pies de la montaña. Bastó solo una mirada hacia arriba para que la rubia entendiera que era lo suficientemente larga como para que tardara medio día a pie y a toda velocidad aún con su capoeira. Sin embargo recordó que lo esencial para que ganara era transformarse porque tendría la ventaja del vuelo libre y se podría alejar del peligro también. Y escalar la montaña era la mejor forma de buscar a un Divino viendo todo el área que rodeaba la montaña. Decidida, comenzó a correr montaña arriba. Ella no se equivocaba, porque a medida que los minutos pasaban se daba cuenta de que la montaña era muy alta.

-Tengo una idea-comentaba una morena de ojos verdes a Paco en un lugar muy alejado de allí. Nuevamente en el bosque, Paco y Pilar seguían pasando momentos juntos. Pero esta vez trataban de concentrarse en la prueba.-Antes de que aparecieras vi como Bernie iba hacia el glaciar, seguramente ya se transformó en dragón porque ahí estaba Súper Agua.

-¿Esa es tu idea?-preguntó Paco.

-Déjame terminar-continuó Pilar molesta-Para ganarle primero tienes que ayudarme a transformarme en iguana, y como estaremos en un glaciar donde hay agua en todas partes, tendremos la ventaja total.

-No es tan mal plan-comentó Paco-pero será difícil hallar por segunda vez a Deceptiva.

-Te equivocas-respondió Pilar rápidamente-¿No recuerdas que puedo escucharla aún si se encuentra a gran distancia? Solo espero que no se haya ido tan lejos.-Pilar entonces se sentó en el suelo y comenzó por cerrar los ojos y pedirle a Paco que hiciera todo lo posible por guardar silencio. Pronto Pilar escuchó el sonido de un árbol, y pronto escuchó a la distancia de cien metros a la divina que buscaban, transformada en árbol.

Pilar dio un salto de golpe y comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba Deceptiva seguida por Paco quien no tuvo que ser avisado lo que sucedía. Como se encontraba a cien metros y estaban corriendo llegaron tan solo en segundos. Pero lo difícil sería distinguir a Deceptiva de todos los árboles.

-Ten cuidado Paco-decía en voz baja Pilar-podría estar en cualquier lado.

Paco entonces tuvo una idea, y tocando su guitarra invocó a cinco esqueletos a los cuales les ordenó buscar a la divina. En cuestión de minutos, Deceptiva se cansó de esconderse y decidió atacar tomando por sorpresa a Pilar atándola con raíces y ramas para que no tocara su tótem. Paco no tuvo la oportunidad de darse cuenta de eso por dos razones, se había separado para buscar y Deceptiva le había cubierto la boca a Pilar.

-¡Encontramos a Deceptiva señor Paco!-gritó un esqueleto que se encontraba cerca de ella. El grito produjo la instantánea aparición de Paco y el resto de los esqueletos. El moreno vio a Pilar inmovilizada por su enemiga y una pequeña porción de odio comenzó a fluir por su sangre. Siguiendo los consejos de Serio ignoró esa fuerza y decidió pensar que hacer antes de actuar.

-¡No te acerques niño!-Amenazaba Deceptiva colocando una filosa rama sobre el cuello de la morena, que asustada por la situación gemía al no poder gritar o comunicarse.

Paco mantuvo la calma, ninguno de sus esqueletos se movió tampoco puesto que parecía que entendían el riesgo de esa situación. Paco pensó en el entorno que lo rodeaba y el que rodeaba a la malvada divina que ahora poseía un cuerpo de resistente madera.

Paco supo que no tendría otra salida, tendría que recurrir a un arma secreta que estaba guardando para un momento de mayor importancia, pero al ver que Pilar peligraba y que no habría otra salida tomó su guitarra y con toda su energía comenzó a tocar un increíble solo con tanta perfección que asombró a Pilar y a Deceptiva, entonces un portal morado comenzó a aparecer del suelo que comenzó a pintar el césped de negro y también a las raíces de Deceptiva que ataban a Pilar dejándolas tan débiles que Pilar las rompió con mucha facilidad y quedó en libertad para entonces tocar su tótem y finalmente transformarse en iguana.

Paco dejó de tocar esa melodía y cayó inconsciente al suelo lo que hizo que sus esqueletos se hicieran pedazos. Pilar, ahora hecha iguana tomó gran cantidad de agua de flores y plantas que tenía alrededor y le dio la forma de un enorme puño que tomó consistencia y Deceptiva, que tuvo que volver a su forma original debido al hechizo de Paco, recibió el poderoso golpe de Pilar y en vez de salir volando por el aire chocó contra un árbol y se transformó en el portal en el que la habían encerrado la primera vez. El capibara de felpa cayó al suelo y Pilar supo que había vencido a Deceptiva y que no volvería a molestar nunca más. O por lo menos durante la prueba. Ahora solo tendría que preocuparse por el extraño ataque de Paco y sus consecuencias.

Azul estaba avanzando bastante rápido por la empinada montaña que casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba por la mitad, se detuvo un momento para tomar un respiro y por casualidad escuchó el rugido de Serio que provenía de la Selva. Seguramente se había encontrado con alguien más y estaba en plena batalla, pero pensó que para que tuviera que usar sus rugidos se tendría que tratar de algún maestre. Siguió temiendo que Serio la encontraría tarde o temprano y ella perdería su oportunidad de vencer, pero entonces la luz del cielo la iluminó, metafóricamente claro, porque en realidad pudo ver un tigre cantando y moviéndose en un ritmo algo afeminado. Al principio pensó que la distancia no le permitía ver bien, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Duplico. Que mala suerte, su Divino se encontraba en la misma área que Serio. Le gustara o no, tendría que llegar a el antes que Serio la encontrara. Era una carrera contra su novio y la única ventaja que poseía era la vista panorámica de la mitad de la montaña. Ya empeñada en vencer comenzó a bajar a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto, Serio se encontraba en medio de una batalla justo como había pensado Azul. Estaba tratando de quitarle al maestre Grinto su cinturón, y si que le estaba costando. Su agilidad de Tigrillo y sus poderes del Tigre no tenían mucho efecto en la increíble agilidad capoeirista de Grinto, claro que este no se tomaba la molestia de atacar ya que sabía que no podría ganar estando desarmado y sin transformar. Aún así resistía muy bien los ataques de Serio.

Serio corría a gran velocidad para alcanzar a su maestre quien trataba con gran empeño de perderlo de vista aún sabiendo que sin problema lo podría hallar con sus finas habilidades. Serio se detuvo un momento y acumuló el poder del Tigre en la palma de su mano y le lanzó una onda de energía que por poco y le daba, pero Grinto parecía tener ojos en la espalda. Aún así, Serio tenía una gran ventaja: Estaban corriendo hacia el mar, así que solo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que su maestre quedara arrinconado. Solo tendría que evitar que este se diera cuenta de su plan. ¿Pero como tendría tiempo para pensar en eso si tiene que esquivar ataques?

Azul finalmente llegó a la selva e inmediatamente se escondió entre unos arbustos desde los cuales vio pasar corriendo a Grinto seguido por Serio que seguía lanzando ataques ligeros para no cansarse tanto. Ambos pasaron por al lado de ella y se perdieron en la vista, parecía que ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia, así que continuó y muy rápidamente, siguiendo el ruido de sus cantos, encontró a Duplico bailando transformado en un tigre con orejas increíblemente grandes que tomó solo un segundo tocar su tótem y transformarme en Águila. Luego hizo una pelota de aire y se emboscó contra Duplico derrotándolo tan rápidamente que enseguida se transformó en la tarjeta musical.

La rubia se sintió triunfante y dando un gran salto se encontró volando más arriba que la cima de la montaña. Encontrar a los demás realmente sería un juego, lo que sería difícil sería vencerlos. Aún así, pensó que tendría que aprovechar que Serio estaba ocupado con Grinto porque seguramente no sería más que un juego para Serio si este estaba atento. Voló a gran velocidad hacia ellos para interceptarlos al momento en que llegaron a la costa. El plan de Serio había funcionado, ya que al llegar a la costa Grinto no podría seguir huyendo. Serio se encontraba cargando otro ataque para derrotar a su maestre, pero no logró completarlo debido a Azul que lo embistió a con gran velocidad haciendo que este cayera, pero con su gran habilidad se puso de pie casi al momento de caer. Azul aterrizó y en ese momento las miradas de los tres se cruzaron, todos esperando que algo sucediera o que alguien hiciera algo. De cualquier modo había llegado una batalla triple.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del campo, una niña mitad iguana tenía reposando la cabeza de su moreno sobre sus piernas, esperando a que despertara. No podía resistir la tentación de mirar esa cara que había conquistado su corazón, repetidas veces su largo cabello rozaba su rostro y ella sin darse cuenta notó que gracias a ese rozamiento Paco comenzaba a hacer muecas de reacción. Ella puso una sonrisa y pronto los ojos de su amado comenzaron a abrirse para ver la luz de los ojos verdes de Pilar. No sabía por que, pero en sus ojos veía a Pilar como una figura dorada con alas. No era la primera vez, justamente esa fue la razón de la canción "Ángel Dorado".

-Pilar-dijo Paco en voz baja y provocativa.

-¿Si, amor?-respondió la morena-sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que eres mi Ángel Dorado?-preguntó Paco sonriendo.

-Con una alcanzó para devolverme la vida-respondió Pilar sin cambiar la expresión. Ambos continuaron mirándose a los ojos y acercándose poco a poco hasta llegar al beso. Pocos minutos después se separaron y Paco se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había perdido la consciencia, tal vez Serio estaría por atacar de nuevo, y él no podría hacer mucho para defenderse.

Ambos se pararon y decidieron continuar con el viaje al glaciar para vencer entre los dos al maestre Bernie y capturar otro cinturón. Caminaron varios minutos hasta la costa desde la cual se veía con claridad el glaciar y Pilar comenzó a caminar sobre el agua dejando pequeños montículos de hielo donde pisaba para que Paco pudiera seguirle el paso. Aún así, en cuanto llegaron al glaciar las cosas se complicaron, pues tendrían que trepar diez metros de hielo resbaladizo. Pilar sabía que ella podría pero que Paco no, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Espérame aquí Paco-dijo Pilar-si trepo hasta la cima pegándome al hielo luego podré estirarme y subirte sin ningún problema.

Paco no tuvo que pensarlo ni opinar, era un plan perfecto. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Pilar comenzó a trepar colocando la palma de su mano en el hielo. Luego, con mucho cuidado colocó la planta de su pie que se quedó pegado como si fuese cemento, luego el otro pie y comenzó a subir. Paco estaba impresionado por la sencillez con la que Pilar trepaba el hielo, realmente disfrutaba y sabía usar su talento.

Unos segundos más tarde Pilar ya había puesto ambos pies sobre el firme hielo y con su elasticidad su cola de iguana bajó los diez metros hasta llegar a los pies de Paco, quien comenzó a treparla como si fuera una soga. Esto le hizo gracia a Pilar, pues le recordó mucho a Rapunzel, solo que distintas situaciones. Una vez que Paco llegó a la cima, algo agitado, comenzaron a caminar por el frio bloque de hielo que flotaba sobre el mar esperando encontrarse con Bernie. Nunca lo habían visto en su forma de dragón, y la única vez que lo hicieron era una cabeza de piedra, ahora sería su verdadera forma.

Pilar estaba tiritando del frio, cosa que Paco notó y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo para darle calor. Ella solo lo miró y le agradeció con una sonrisa, que Paco no vio, pero aún así se sintió sus gracias.

-Oye Pilar-pensaba Paco-¿Por qué me ayudas así?

-¿Como que por qué?-preguntó Pilar molesta con tan ridícula pregunta-por dos razones. Una es que tú me diste la vida, te tengo que devolver el favor. Y la otra y más importante, te amo. Pensé que ya lo sabías.

-Creo que si lo sabía-respondió Paco-Pero se siente muy bien escuchar esas palabras.

Ambos caminaron unos minutos más, hasta que Pilar pudo ver en el hielo el reflejo de algo que parecía ser un ave, pero mucho más grande y de aspecto mítico, además se veía una cola. Supo entonces que se encontraban debajo de Bernie. Miró para arriba y tuvo que saltar para un costado junto con Paco, para esquivar una llamarada de Bernie, quien luego de eso aterrizó en el suelo para que ambos vieran su temerosa figura de dragón. Era enorme, con grandes cuernos y garras afiladas. Su piel escamosa era de color café y sus alas parecían de murciélago, pero daban impresión de un demonio. Paco y Pilar se pusieron de pie y entonces comenzó otra batalla por los cinturones.

* * *

Realmente me sentía nostalgico respecto a esa canción, espero que les haya gustado y que continuen leyendo y comentando =) Nos vemos/leemos.


	5. El Nuevo Maestre

**El Nuevo Maestre**

El clima en el campo de entrenamiento era ahora intenso, se hallaban dos grupos de tres separados a no mucha distancia, con las mismas intenciones, ganar. En la Selva estaban en un todos contra todos Azul, Serio y Grinto. Mientras que en la cima del glaciar estaban Paco y Pilar contra el dragón de Bernie. ¿Así que, por donde empezamos?

Paco y Pilar, que apenas llegaban a ver al maestre que se encontraba volando aún más alto de lo que Azul solía. Mientras que este tenía una ventaja muy notable aunque supuestamente estaría jugando a la defensiva. Paco primero pensó en tratar de acertarle un golpe para atraerlo hacia él, así que tomó su guitarra y comenzó a dar varios tiros seguidos al aire esperando llegaran al dragón. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, Paco vio una especie de explosión y pensó que había acertado. Fue Pilar la que notó que era una enorme llamarada que se dirigía hacia ellos, así que tomó a Paco del brazo lo protegió junto con ella con una enorme esfera de agua alrededor de ellos. Una vez que el fuego los alcanzó, el agua comenzó a calentarse muy rápidamente, pero no llegó a quemarlos a ellos. El fuego se apagó y Pilar disolvió el agua alrededor.

Ambos estaban respirando agitadamente ya que tuvieron que aguantar la respiración más de lo que pensaba, pero a fin de cuentas todavía no tenían la oportunidad de descansar. Bernie, que ahora estaba volando mucho más bajo, estaba preparado para luchar. Paco, aun agitado, se puso de pie y tomó su guitarra, esperando que con ella pudiera contrarrestar sus llamas. Ambos tuvieron la misma idea y dispararon al mismo tiempo, por lo que sus poderes chocaron y causaron una explosión que empujó a ambos bastante lejos. Pilar, que por suerte se podía sujetar firmemente al hielo, tomó a Paco del brazo casi de milagro, mientras que Bernie volaba nuevamente para recuperar el equilibrio. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ellos y Pilar nuevamente hizo su escudo de agua que pudo protegerlos del golpe, pero se sacudió demasiado, por lo que se deshizo sola. Luego, Bernie sobrevoló bastante alto nuevamente.

-Pilar-dijo Paco con una idea en la mente-Puedes hacer otra vez esa burbuja, pero esta vez sin que yo esté adentro.

-¿Pero de que serviría?-preguntó la morena preocupada por su novio.

-Solo cree en mi-respondió Paco sin decir nada más. Al parecer fueron suficientes palabras para Pilar, quien sin decir una palabra formó una burbuja de agua aun más grande que las anteriores. –Como no tienes de donde agarrarte para hacerte resortera-comentó Paco saltando sobre la burbuja-rebotaré sobre esto.

El moreno se hundió bastante en la burbuja y con la increíble fuerza de sus piernas logró un salto espectacular con el cual se acercó más de lo que pensó a Bernie. Tanto que se detuvo en medio aire justo en frente de el, y con su guitarra le dio un terrible mazazo con el cual Bernie cayó como meteorito al suelo, y Paco, usando su guitarra como propulsor, voló contra él y lo estampó aun más al suelo. Tanto, que el glaciar tomó varias grietas. Y antes de que algo sucediera, el moreno tomó el cinturón verde del maestro Bernie.

El dragón quedó sin aliento, derrotado y desplomado en el suelo helado, mientras Paco y Pilar salían de ahí victoriosos, aun sabiendo que les faltaba encontrarse con Serio nuevamente. Y enfrentarse al Espíritu del Tigre. La pareja buscadora de la victoria llegó al borde del glaciar, donde tuvieron una vista completa del terreno en el cual se adentrarían una vez atravesado el mar. Podían ver la selva llena de ruido de animales, aunque no parecían ser más que gritos salvajes por causa de la pelea entre Serio y los demás, cuyo poder verde se veía con mucha facilidad. No tendrían otra opción, que la de ir y enfrentársele, así que totalmente decididos, bajaron casi deslizándose y del mismo modo que habían atravesado el helado mar antes, lo hicieron de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades de la selva, se encontraban Serio, Azul y Grinto igual que antes. Debatiendo a la fuerza quien tendría los cinturones. Serio parecía estar tomando la ventaja, ya que cada vez que Azul trataba de atacarlo ya sea golpeándolo o con sus ataques de viento, este esquivaba muy fácilmente, mientras obligaba a Grinto a retroceder hasta arrinconarse en el mar, Donde Serio ganaría sin discusión.

-¿Maestre, como es que esquiva tanto?-se quejó Serio escondiendo su plan.

-¿Cómo es que tú esquivas tanto?-preguntó Azul yendo hacia Serio con una bola de viento cortante, que Serio llegó a ver pero no con el tiempo suficiente y como única defensa le quedó dar un rugido por el cual se debilitó bastante considerando que había estado atacando sin piedad y sin dar un golpe por lo menos por media hora. Pero finalmente, habían llegado a la costa. Grinto se dio cuenta y en vez de esquivar, esta vez trató de atacar y correr hacia el otro lado, aunque falló ya que Azul se lo había impedido haciendo un tornado que lo lanzó aun más al agua.

Serio aprovechó que su maestre estaba en el suelo y con su increíble velocidad, llegó a él antes de que se levantara y le quitó su cinturón, luego dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Azul ahora con una embestida potenciada por la llama verde del Tigre. El golpe fue directo, y Azul fue gravemente herida aunque no mortalmente y se golpeó contra un árbol luego quedando muy debilitada. Pero antes de rendirse, extendió sus brazos al doble ancho de sus hombros con las palmas abiertas y dio un fuerte aplauso. Este, luego expandió una onda de viento con un resultado parecido al rugido de Serio solo que esta en vez de destruir, repelía a gran potencia. En consecuencia, Serio voló más lejos de lo que estaba Grinto y seguía su trayectoria. Hubiese terminado en el glaciar, pero una niña lagartija con un puño hecho de agua lo golpeó nuevamente hacia la selva haciendo que cayera sobre un árbol. Luego bajó y vio a Paco y Pilar que estaban enfrente de él.

-¿Oigan, están aliados?-preguntó Serio molesto pues no era tan…justo.

-No hay reglas, recuerdas-respondió Pilar cerrando los ojos por un instante-además, si es justo. Tú tienes tus poderes del Tigre, y nosotros una alianza en la cual ambos ganamos.

-Bien-contestó Serio convencido-Voy a equilibrar la balanza y pelearé de verdad.-Serio entonces golpeó un árbol del cual cayeron unos cocos, que con una buena patada a cada uno, se los lanzó a Paco y Pilar que trataron de esquivarlos, pues un coco es muy duro. Pilar, en vez de esquivar, se aferró a un árbol e hizo de resortera, devolviéndole los cocos a Serio aun con más fuerza. El felino no cedió ante ese ataque y los cortó uno por uno.

Pilar vio como los cocos cortados derramaban su agua, y pensó que podría agarrar desprevenido a Serio si alcanzaba esa agua, así que intentó lo que nunca había hecho antes, con un dedo de su pie, trató de estirarlo y deslizarlo al mismo tiempo como si una serpiente estuviese saliendo de su dedo tan discretamente que Serio ni Paco lo notaron. Llegó a tomar los cocos y antes de lanzarlos o hacer algo más, vio como su dedo en cierto momento había tomado otra forma además de la de haberse estirado. Pensó que tal vez podría darle forma aunque estuviese a tanta distancia, pensó en algo simple, como ella, y con algo de trabajo, mientras Paco distraía a Serio, Pilar le daba forma hasta que finalmente creó una doble suya conectada a ella por un hilo que era su dedo índice.

La doble de Pilar, por supuesto controlada por Pilar, tomó el agua con sus manos e hizo el puño de agua, con el que le dio en la espalda a Serio, para que Paco le contraatacara con una patada y aprovechara para quitarle sus cinturones mientras estaba en el suelo. Consiguió quitarle uno, cuando estaba por tomar el otro, Serio lo alejó con una patada y corrió hacia la pradera esperando alejar a Pilar y estar en un ambiente donde Paco no se pudiera esconder.

Serio estaba en lo correcto, pues Paco se había puesto en marcha persiguiéndolo mientras que Pilar estaba tratando de deshacer su doble y quedó muy atrás en poco tiempo. El moreno persiguió a Serio a toda velocidad que en un momento pensó en usar su guitarra para no cansarse tanto, pero sería demasiado veloz y no le serviría de nada. Además, corría peligro de hacerse trizas contra un árbol, que ya de por si le resultaba esquivar la densa vegetación sin estar a toda velocidad.

Serio llegó a un punto en el que la selva terminó, y comenzó a ver un pastizal de pasto bastante alto pero que no llegaban a ser arbustos, había llegado a la pradera. Donde su enemigo no tendría lugar donde esconderse de sus poderosos ataques. Aun así, Serio se quedó esperando a Paco como un minuto ya que se había adelantado mucho teniendo la ventaja de velocidad y agilidad. Fue entonces que lo vio venir y Serio se escondió agachándose en la densa hierba.

Paco vio la enorme cantidad de hierba alta, pero no pudo ver al pelianaranjado, así que desenfundó su guitarra y caminó con mucho cuidado a través de la pradera en busca de cualquier movimiento que le resultase sospechoso. El viento movió la hierba un poco, y Paco le disparó instintivamente, luego se acercó y confirmó que había sido el viento. Lamentablemente, Serio aprovechó la oportunidad y saltó al ataque a la espalda de Paco. Si no hubiese sido por el rugido que hizo Serio al saltar, Paco ni se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo estaban por atacar. Recibió una fuerte patada de Serio, que lo hizo resbalar por el suelo hasta que chocó con algo grande y áspero. Se dio vuelta y vio la piel escamosa de Mama Conda, quien vio al moreno con ira.

-¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme, mortal?-gruñía la serpiente-¡Ahora te devoraré!-agregó antes de saltar sobre el con la mandíbula bien abierta, con la cual tragó a Paco de un bocado sin siquiera masticarlo.

Serio vio la escena y supo que por más que Paco fuese su enemigo ahora, tendría que salvarlo para ganar, así que corrió hasta la cola de la serpiente y con un puño recargado con el espíritu del tigre, golpeó la cola de la serpiente contra el suelo, y el poderoso choque obligó a la serpiente a vomitar y caer desmayada, además de tener un boyo en su lomo.

Serio corrió hasta la boca de la serpiente buscando los restos de Paco, pero no encontró nada más que baba y vomito de serpiente. Y por la espalda recibió un golpe muy duro de una pelota tan dura como la piedra que resultó ser Paco, transformado en toro. Que luego de haberlo golpeado, lo aplastó con su peso y lo debilitó. Tomó el último cinturón y corrió.

Serio no se dio por vencido, y una vez que se levantó, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el, dispuesto a usar el espíritu del tigre como propulsión, Mientras que Paco iba a gran velocidad rodando como una rueda, que pronto comenzó a prenderse fuego, mientras que Serio sacaba un fuego verde de su cuerpo y aumentaba de velocidad a un ritmo veloz como la lluvia. Finalmente, Paco tomó vuelo hecho una bala de fuego y Serio también, hecho un cometa potenciado por el espíritu del tigre.

Ambos volaban a gran velocidad, casi como cometas de verdad. Tan rápido, que pasaban por las distintas regiones volando alrededor de la montaña mientras tomaban la suficiente altura para llegar a la cima, que cruzaban cada región en diez segundos. Aún con su velocidad increíble, les tomó como tres vueltas o tres minutos en alcanzar la altura suficiente, pero una vez que la alcanzaron, ambos se dirigieron a la cima de la montaña. Paco, porque sabía que tendría que llegar allí, y Serio pues, obviamente sabía que Paco iba para allá.

El moreno resultó ser más rápido que Serio, increíblemente, y llegó a la cima cayendo como un meteorito, que lamentablemente, lo dejó aturdido y lastimado. Si Serio lo alcanzaba podría sacarle todos los cinturones sin ningún problema. Paco vio a su alrededor y se asombró al ver un circulo de los seis colores alrededor suyo y luego solo nieve. Aun así, se preparó para la derrota cuando Serio se le acercó como un cohete.

Paco cerró los ojos y esperó el momento, que nunca sucedió. Pero si escuchó el ruido de una explosión. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Serio estampado contra una pared multicolor formada por ese circulo en el que Paco se encontraba. Al parecer era la señal de que el examen había terminado y que había vencido. Cuando Serio se despegó de esa pared y cayó al suelo, Paco vio como sus cinturones brillaban lo suficiente, como para que los vieran a gran distancia.

En efecto, Grinto y Bernie los vieron. Bernie voló aprovechando que todavía era un dragón, y Grinto le pidió un aventón a Azul. Pilar, fue la única que no tuvo medio fácil de subida, pero aun tenía sus piernas. Mientras esos cuatro se apresuraban a ver el resultado, Serio miraba asombrado y derrotado como Paco sonreía al haber ganado el titulo de maestre, aun cuando Serio tenía sus casi infinitos poderes del Tigre. Aun así, algo lo intrigó. No había visto que Paco hubiese salido de Mama Conda, en el vomito no se encontraba nada que lo delatara y el tampoco estaba cubierto de vomito entonces.

-Paco-preguntó Serio-¿Cómo escapaste de Mama Conda sin ensuciarte?

-Nunca lo hice-contestó mostrando orgullo el moreno, al mismo tiempo dejando asombrado y confuso a Serio-Lo que viste que la serpiente esa se devoraba era uno de mis esqueletos, y mientras tu te concentrabas en la cola, yo toqué mi tótem. No me habías visto porque estaba agachado y escondido en el césped.

-¿Pero como es que un esqueleto era tan parecido a ti?-preguntó Serio aun dudoso.

-El tenía mi guitarra, por eso tenía piel y mi forma. Lo que me recuerda que mi guitarra sigue dentro de Mama Conda, o tal vez afuera.

-Claro que no-respondió Serio-yo no vi nada luego de que vomitó.

-¿Pero cuanto tiempo estuviste viendo?-preguntó Paco mostrando sabiduría-quizá hubo un segundo vomito-Serio quedó impresionado, y en cierto modo, callado.

Paco y Serio entonces vieron algo en el nublado y nevado cielo, era alguien que se acercaba. Parecía una bala, y por eso no reconocían quien podía ser. Hasta que Paco vio a Pilar volando sobre la guitarra mística que Paco había dejado en la pradera. La morena se acercó a varios metros del suelo antes de saltar y rodar por él, pero la guitarra siguió de largo hasta que Paco la atajó y la guardó.

Mientras Paco y Serio ayudaban a Pilar a levantarse, aparecieron los demás. Todos asombrados y curiosos de saber quien era el nuevo maestre. No se les puede mentir, 3 o cuatro pensaban que sería Serio, pero hasta el maestre Grinto se quedó impresionado al ver a Paco con el cinturón dorado. El cinturón del maestre. Finalmente, rió un poco y le dio la mano a Paco. Este no se preguntó nada y la tomó, pronto todo cambiaba a su alrededor. En un parpadeo se vieron en el domo habitual en Nova Nizza.

Diez minutos después de haber vuelto, haberse acomodado, descansado un poco, haberse curado los primeros auxilios, etc. Comenzaron las preguntas. Cada quien se había ido por su lado apenas volvieron ya que sabían que tenían esos diez minutos únicamente, para arreglarse o curarse antes de la ceremonia. Después de todo, había sido solamente Grinto quien notó que Paco había ganado. Nadie más que él y Serio.

-¡Niños!-gritaba Bernie, quien había vuelto a ser una cabeza de piedra. Ahora podrían decirle Cabeza de nuevo.- ¡Reúnanse para la ceremonia!

Grinto estaba sentado en una clase de escritorio pero un poco más chico, sobre el cual estaba apoyado Cabeza. Y luego del mensaje, fueron apareciendo poco a poco los alumnos. Al instante de la llamada apareció Paco, quien se sentó a esperar a los demás. Luego vino Serio, quien se sentó al lado de Paco para felicitarlo. Pilar y Azul, que al igual que Cabeza, no tenían idea de quien había ganado, fueron lo suficientemente despacio para que Azul, quien tenía el brazo y la pierna lastimadas, pero no fracturadas, no sufriera.

-Es un placer para mi-comenzó Grinto una vez que todos estaban allí-el día de hoy, de anunciar al guerrero capoeirista. Perdón, al nuevo maestre, que viste un triunfante cinturón dorado… ¡Paco!

Los aplausos comenzaron. Teniendo en cuenta que eran 5 personas, hubo bastante ruido. Serio ya estaba informado, obviamente, al igual que Grinto. Y Pilar, quien confiaba con todo corazón en el moreno que amaba, se alegró tanto como si ella misma hubiese ganado helado de pistacho gratis de por vida. Cabeza sabía que Paco era el que más conocía de la capoeira antigua o por lo menos a persistir pero con inteligencia y con más ganas de ganar. Al fin y al cabo, la más sorprendida fue Azul, quien estaba convencida de que Serio había ganado el titulo. Resultaba que las ganas de ganar cuentan tanto como el poder.

Mientras continuaban los aplausos, Grinto sintió la presencia de un divino, era una sensación rara pero cierta. Cabeza no tardó mucho más para sentirlo también. Luego vio a través de la ventana y vio como el cielo se iluminaba y oscurecía como si pasaran los días. Pronto quedó casi paralizado y asustado, pues sabía de quien se trataba.

-¡Grinto, es Cronoversia!-gritó Cabeza interrumpiendo los aplausos-¡Y en el peor momento posible!

-Lo se, hay que darnos prisa. Niños, pónganse todos sus mascaras, vamos a cazar un Divino de nivel X.

-Pero Cronoversia es una Divina cuyo único poder es hacer que los días pasen haciendo que el Sol, la Tierra y la Luna hagan sus ciclos más rápido.

-No es lo que hace por si sola-respondió Cabeza-es lo que puede despertar si no la detenemos pronto. El fin en el horizonte y todavía no estamos listos para él, hay que derrotar a esta Divina tan rápido como podamos y ganar todo el tiempo que podremos usar.

* * *

Muchos me conocen y pensarían que hubiese hecho ganar a Serio. Y lo hubiese hecho, pero tengo tros planes. recuerden una cosa, la verdader historia aun no ha comenzado...(Tan Tan Tannnnnn) nos vemos/leemos.


	6. Luna Roja

**La Luna Roja**

Los 5, excluyendo a Cabeza quien ahora era una piedra, corrieron a gran velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad donde estaba la divina mientras veían los días pasar. El sol saliendo y poniéndose dando lugar a hermosos amaneceres y crepúsculos rapidísimos, y obscuridades en la noche más los brillos de las estrellas titilando como las luces de un árbol de navidad. Por la cantidad de veces que habían visto ese ciclo, ya debería haber pasado una semana y media. Grinto temió lo peor, y sin temor a dejar atrás a sus alumnos corrió a toda velocidad a derrotar a la divina por si solo si era necesario.

-¡Maestre, espere!-gritó sin ningún resultado Azul mientras corría a toda velocidad. Por supuesto junto con Paco y Pilar atrás de Serio, quien llevaba gran ventaja.

Por su parte, Serio hizo lo mismo que Grinto y dejo atrás al grupo. Pero en vez de alcanzar a Grinto, lo rebasó y sin importarle que aún fuera su maestre lo dejó atrás como a los demás con su gran velocidad.

La decimocuarta puesta del sol, significaba el fin de la segunda semana. Que fue para ese preciso momento en que Serio llegó con la divina dispuesto a detenerla antes de que fuese muy tarde como decía Cabeza. La divina era un especie de ave, con un extraño reloj de bolsillo en la mano que avanzaba acorde con el sol. Tenía el pico desproporcionado y plumas color marrón oxido, pero a la vez tenía pelo. Algo extraño para ser un ave, pero su pelo negro seguramente la diferenciaba de otras aves.

Serio notó que las presencias de los demás se encontraban muy lejos de él, así que si esperaba atacar juntos quizá ya habría pasado un mes. Así que se transformó por su propia cuenta en tigrillo, algo que no había hecho hace mucho tiempo, y le lanzó una onda de energía que le atinó muy bien y la derribo de una, sin dejarla levantarse. Para entonces estaban llegando los demás, todos agitados y sorprendidos, menos Grinto, miraron como la divina ya yacía derrotada en el suelo.

Grinto no se conformó con eso, y mirando el reloj de la divina, se dio cuenta de que el tiempo estaba pasando más y más rápido. Tan rápido, que vio como una pequeña flor brotaba como si fuera magia. Luego se detuvo, lamentablemente, habían pasado dos meses y faltaban solo unos minutos para que la luna alcanzara su cenit.

-¡Bien hecho Serio, la detuviste!-le gritó alentándolo Paco dándole una palmada en la espalda.-Ahora solo tenemos que devolverla al mundo divino. ¿Cual es su tótem, Azul?

Azul revisó a la divina, y para su suerte era su tótem. Sin siquiera responderle a su amigo, la rubia tocó su tótem y los tres se transformaron. Por supuesto, Serio ya lo estaba. Segundos después, ya la habían devuelto al mundo divino y habían vuelto a la normalidad. Pero el tiempo todavía no.

-Niños-dijo Grinto con la cabeza hacia abajo y una mirada trágica en su rostro-hemos fallado.

Esas palabras impactaron a los pequeños, quienes tampoco las entendían pues habían vencido. Pero cuando vieron hacia el cielo, donde debería estar la luna llena, que ahora estaba bloqueada por un eclipse lunar, vieron abrirse un extraño vórtice. Serio y Pilar comenzó a sudar, pues sintieron la presencia de la Pava Real cruzando ese vórtice. Se pusieron en guardia sabiendo contra quien se enfrentaban y en cuanto cruzara ya estarían atacando.

En fin, se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron en vez de la demonio que acababan de derrotar luego de una gran batalla llena de historias que recordarían como experiencia, una criatura demoniaca, en forma de gorila, solo que el doble de enorme. Si alguien vio "King Kong", entonces ese era el tamaño. Su cuerpo parecía una sombra, era todo negro sin ninguna textura excepto por su cabeza, la cual tenía los ojos rojos sangre y tres cuernos que sobresalían hacia arriba.

-Porque ha llegado-continuó Grinto mirando al nuevo enemigo-El Origen.

El demonio no tenía en su rostro nada más que esos ojos color sangre, pero solo necesitaba eso para implantar un temor congelante en sus enemigos, caso que ocurrió con Serio y Pilar. Quienes reconocieron en él la esencia de la Pava Real.

-Yo soy el origen-comenzó a decir el demonio de una forma que su voz no se podía saber de donde provenía por más que lo tuviesen en frente.-Y este día les temo que se acaba la existencia de este mundo, para darle lugar al nuevo mundo. Tal y como quiso mi maestra la Pava Real.

-¿La Pava Real es su maestra?-preguntó Serio asustado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo-con razón podemos sentir esa esencia tan maligna y conocida.

-Bien niños-comentó Grinto-Ustedes váyanse. Por lo menos Paco ya es maestre, espero que tomen buenas decisiones por su propia cuenta, y ojala los vea en el cielo algún día.

-¿De que habla Maestre?-Preguntó Pilar

-Este monstruo es invencible-siguió Grinto-y tampoco puede ser devuelto al mundo divino normalmente. Solo un maestre, apostando su vida, puede devolverlo.

-Entonces yo lo haré-Interrumpió Paco-Yo soy nuevo y no creo que les pueda enseñar nada a los demás.

-¿En serio?-dijo riendo Grinto-Dime, Paco, ¿Que te enseñé yo además de lo básico del capoeira? ¿O además de lo básico sobre enfrentar divinos?

-Pues…-trató de pensar Paco

-Nada más.-continuó Grinto-Una vez que tocaste tu tótem tu solo descubriste como usar tus poderes, y más aun recientemente, con ayuda de Manny y Frida, pero no de la mía. Lo que ustedes pueden hacer individualmente va más allá de mis enseñanzas. Además, Ustedes superaron a los maestres hoy.

Paco quedó derrotado ante ese comentario. No podía negar que había perdido, pues porque había ganado. Aun así, lo que le importaba era el hecho de que su viejo maestre ahora perdería su vida por encerrar a un divino.

-Lo siento Paco-dijo Grinto colocando una mano sobre el hombro del moreno-pero se que no te detendrás hasta que retire mis deseos de sacrificarme sabiendo que tu también lo podrías hacer. Pero si quieres te puedo enseñar una última cosa. Si presionas el hombro de alguien mientras frotas tu nuca, el otro perderá la conciencia. Pero solo pasará si lo hace un maestre.

Grinto presionó el hombro de Paco, y frotó su propia nuca. Paco sintió una especie de mareo, un ruido aturdecedor y finalmente una luz enceguecedora, con la cual perdió la conciencia y cayó al suelo. Ahora Grinto ya no tenía que discutir con Paco. Y no veía que los otros se negaran a lo que iba a hacer. Tal vez porque ya habían visto lo que sucedió y entendieron mejor que Paco. Tal vez no querrían que se vaya, pero veían que no había otra opción.

-Muy bien El Origen, es hora de que vuelvas al mundo a donde perteneces.

-Cada 200 años dicen lo mismo, y siempre sucede-dijo El Origen-quizá no tenga remedio, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, intentaré realizar mi obra y crear el nuevo universo sobre el viejo.-El Origen entonces alzó las manos, y unas especies de partículas de energía comenzaron a girar sobre ellas. Mientras tanto, Grinto estaba haciendo una súper explosión por si solo, pero que duraba más y era más controlada. Estaba tratando de acumularla en su puño como Serio con sus poderes.

-Serio-comentó Grinto antes de atacar-dile a Paco que haga esto la próxima vez que aparezca este divino si es que logra escapar, y que por favor no mueran. Dile que ahora siendo maestre, puede encerrar a un divino por si mismo. Y tengan en cuenta, que ya no son mas mis alumnos.-dicho esto, Grinto terminó de acumular su explosión en su puño antes que El Origen terminara su ataque. Subsiguiente, Grinto atacó directo al Origen como le habían enseñado y como siempre había funcionado. Entonces la puerta por la que había aparecido antes se volvió a abrir, lamentablemente, Grinto fue succionado por ella.

-¡Te odio maestre!-Gritó El Origen-otra vez fui derrotado por ustedes, y otros 200 años encerrado no serán tan rápidos. Pero volveré, y la próxima vez venceré.-El Origen entonces esperó a ser succionado el también por la puerta, pero algo no estaba del todo bien, pues eso no pasaba. Después de un tiempo, la puerta se cerró y el seguía en el mundo real.

-¡Que sucede!-Gritó Serio-¿Por qué no se ha ido?

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, niño-respondió El Origen-Dime, ¿Ustedes mataron a mi maestra? Porque esa es la única razón por la cual esa puerta ya no me absorba. Fui creado para destruirlo todo en caso de que ella muriera en vez de crear un nuevo mundo. Así que revelaré mi verdadera forma. Ahora no me digan El Origen, llámenme como es debido: "Apocalipsis".

Apocalipsis entonces comenzó a crecer de tamaño, hasta triplicar su tamaño. Luego se partió en miles de pedazos como si se hubiese hecho polvo, pero después ese polvo se compactó, dándole forma humana y más pequeña, casi el tamaño de una persona de 25 años con buen físico. Ahora parecía humano, su cara ahora era roja, sus ojos negros y sus tres cuernos ahora eran solo un cuerno que salía de su nuca y terminaba en su frente con el filo obviamente hacia afuera. Su cabello ahora era notablemente color negro al igual que sus ropas, las cuales eran estilo clericó, pero demoníacas. Casi como un emo, pero era un demonio de verdad. Y su voz, ahora tenía boca y sus palabras se escuchaban mucho mejor. Realmente había encarnado, lamentablemente, Serio y Pilar sentían como su poder había aumentado y rebasado por lo menos tres veces el que recordaban de la Pava Real.

-¡Esta cosa!-gritó espantada Pilar-¡Realmente es el fin!

-Por fin comprenden-respondió Apocalipsis-Yo soy el Divino que da origen y final a las cosas. Puedo crear lo que sea y destruir lo que sea, puedo hacer lo que sea. ¡Prácticamente soy Dios!

-Claro que no-Defendió Serio-Un Buen Dios como lo fue la Paloma de la Paz, busca la justicia y el bien, no la destrucción del mundo.

-¡Dije prácticamente tonto!-Tengo el poder de un Dios pero en realidad soy el mal en persona.

-Muchos dijeron eso-comentó Azul-pocos lo confirmaron. En realidad, solo tu maestra lo hizo.

-Vaya, parece que conocieron a mi maestra-rio Apocalipsis.

-No solo la conocimos, sino que también la vencimos-Agregó Azul.-Supongo que ahora no eres la gran cosa al ver a quienes derrotaron a tu maestra.

-No-respondió claramente Apocalipsis-No se si en realidad fueron ustedes para empezar, y además-Dijo mirando a Pilar, quien estaba temblando al reconocer el poder que poseía su nuevo enemigo-Deberían preguntarle a su amiga, que tan poderoso soy. Mi maestra me hizo para que en cuanto ella sea derrotada mi poder triplique el de ella y todos terminemos igual que ella. Aquí y en cualquier otro lugar donde exista vida, sea en el mundo Divino o en cualquier otro lado.

-¿Pilar?-preguntó Azul a su morena amiga.

-Dice la verdad-respondió fríamente Pilar aun temblando del shock-Solo un milagro nos salvará.

La escena parecía catastrófica, no solo había uno inconsciente, sino que los otros tres se encontraban enfrente a un enemigo el triple de poderoso que la que por poco los mata a todos sin ningún problema. A diferencia de la Pava Real, el objetivo de Apocalipsis era mucho más definido: Destruirlo todo. La Pava Real solo quería venganza y quizá eso limitaba su poder, o quizá en ese momento tenían todo planeado y eso descubrió la debilidad de la Pava Real. Pero esta vez el enemigo era nuevo, mucho más fuerte y era la primera vez que se encontraban, nunca tendrían la oportunidad de hallar una debilidad tan pronto.

El eclipse lunar comenzaba a terminar, gran proverbio para el antes conocido como El Origen. Apocalipsis sonreía maliciosamente al saber que esos niños eran lo único que se interponía en su camino. Y poco a poco la luna comenzaba a salir, parecía tener un color raro a causa del eclipse de todos modos.

-Vamos-dijo Apocalipsis-si ustedes son los únicos que quedan, entonces muéstrenme todo su poder. Si ya están bien entrenados como los que me habían encerrado en épocas anteriores, entonces no tendrán ningún problema en transformarse. Yo ya no soy un divino así que no pueden tocar ningún tótem. Vamos, deberían poder hacerlo. Sino, no debería ni siquiera molestarme en esperarlos y acabarlos de una.

Serio decidió que lo único que los podía salvar era que pasara un milagro, o derrotándolo tal y como el quería, mostrando todo su poder. Serio no mostró piedad y se transformó en tigrillo, para saltar hacia él con sus garras en alto.

Apocalipsis ni siquiera se movió. No se molesto en esquivar ese ataque, que fue como si Serio hubiese tratado de arañar una piedra con un tenedor. Serio quedó impactado por el resultado de un ataque que generalmente funcionaba, y que su nuevo enemigo no se había tomado la molestia de esquivarlo. Serio no sabía si sentirse impresionado o disgustado por la confianza de su enemigo.

-¿Como es que no esquivas eso?-preguntó Serio-¿Si eres tan fuerte como dices no crees que lo hubieses esquivado?

-¿Esquivar que cosa?-se burló Apocalipsis-No vale la pena andar por la vida evitando hasta las cosas mas insignificantes como mosquitos o el aire. Es un gasto de energía, tú eres un gasto de energía. Si realmente eres el único que se puede transformar, entonces están muertos.-Apocalipsis entonces formó una especie de bola oscura en su mano con la cual golpeo a Serio con un gancho dejándolo en el suelo, algo débil.

-¡Serio!-Gritaron Azul y Pilar al mismo tiempo. El pelianaranjado se levantó de a poco, ese golpe le había dolido más de lo que pensaba que le iba a doler. Parecía que después de todo Apocalipsis conservaba el mismo estilo de pelea que la Pava Real, hacía sufrir a sus enemigos, no mataba de un golpe.

-¡Te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso!-gritó Serio-¡Te arrepentirás de haber causado la muerte de Grinto!-Serio estaba comenzando a acumular su espíritu del Tigre en su puño-¡Te arrepentirás de haber nacido!-Apocalipsis pudo sentir esa energía proveniente del puño y su sonrisa burlona se borró, y por primera vez desde que había aparecido se puso serio. Serio entonces corrió hacia él a toda velocidad con el puño listo para golpear. Perdón, matar.

El golpe de Serio dio un gran impacto. Lamentablemente, Apocalipsis lo detuvo con su mano, la cual luego de la usual explosión siguiente al golpe terminó quemada aunque fuese ligeramente.-Este poder-dijo en voz baja Apocalipsis, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que Serio la oyera-El Espíritu del Tigre, la llave para derrotar a mi maestra. Ahora si les creo que derrotaron a mi maestra. Pero justamente por eso, deben morir primero.

Serio se vio en un gran aprieto. Su mano estaba atorada en la de Apocalipsis, por lo que no podía correr. Sus amigas estaban demasiado lejos como para ayudarlo y además no tendrían como hacerlo sin sus poderes, y Paco estaba inconsciente. La luna comenzaba a mostrar toda su cara, aunque el color seguía distinto. Parecía un rojo oscuro, casi sangre. Serio vio ese color y le dio la impresión de la muerte cercana, pues su enemigo estaba formando otra bola oscura, pero esta vez, color sangre. No podía ser coincidencia, si esa bola le daba, sería su fin.

Algo sucedió. Ninguno de los dos lo esperaba, pero el golpe invocatorio de la muerte fue desviado. Tenía sentido, pues Paco usó su guitarra como escudo para proteger a Serio de su muerte y finalmente le ayudó a soltarse dejando atónito a Apocalipsis.

-Impresionante-dijo el demonio-parece que también posees el poder de invocar a la muerte en tus enemigos. ¿Dime, además de hacerlo por la fuerza, sabes usar esa guitarra correctamente?

-Si, lo se. Pero también se que no sirve de nada contra alguien que manipula la muerte como tu o tus ataques conmigo.

-Que mal-dijo decepcionado Apocalipsis-entonces tendré que matarte por la fuerza. Un gasto innecesario de energía. Además le robo el trabajo a la muerte. Pero debería saberlo, no pueden escapar.

-Si podemos-agregó Paco señalando la Luna Roja-La Luna Roja, o Luna de Los Muertos, sirve como portal. Siempre y cuando alguien pueda entrar y salir de la tierra de los muertos como yo, puedo llevarme a mis amigos a la tierra de los muertos y sacarlos de allí a otro mundo fuera de tu alcance, o al menos hasta que nos encuentres. Pero se que a donde voy, está la clave para la victoria.

Luego de su explicación, Paco comenzó a tocar su guitarra. Al principio era un ritmo débil y poco sonoro, pero luego se volvió más continuo y sonoro mientras su guitarra comenzaba a irradiar al suelo un aura roja sangre, que se expandió como agua por el piso hasta cubrir los pies de sus compañeros. Paco entonces dio el acorde final y los cuatro desaparecieron a la tierra de los muertos. Paco no se detuvo ahí y con otro acorde, esta vez sin el punteo, se vieron cayendo al lago de mole, de la Ciudad Milagro.

* * *

Bueno, ya lo saben. La misma situacion que antes: la historia continua en mi fic de El Tigre "La Muerte Del Tigre" espero continuen leyendo y que les guste mucho. Nos Vemos/leemos.


End file.
